


Sin Palabras

by distortedriott



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gotham, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot Adopts Martin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortedriott/pseuds/distortedriott
Summary: Una Historia alterna de lo que pasó después de que rescataron a Martin.||Respaldo de mi cuenta Wattpad @DistortedWorld ||
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot x Edward Nygma, The Penguin x The Riddler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sin Palabras

Edward había hecho lo que Oswald le pidió y fue a rescatar a Martín, el niño estaba aterrado, no sabía porque confiaba en él, pero su corazón había creado ese instinto, así que aceptó la mano del tipo del traje verde y lo siguió hasta un automóvil que esperaba en las afueras del lugar que tenían, fue entonces que Ed hablaba y hablaba y no entendía que el pequeño no estaba con su libreta, por lo que no respondía absolutamente nada

—Ahora, debemos rescatar a Oswald, mientras tanto me dijo que te cuide así que iremos por un helado, ¿te gustan los helados? ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito? oye... ¿por qué carajos Oswald se preocupa tanto por un... un niño?— dijo invadiendo de preguntas, Martín solo lo miraba y no decía nada

—¿Qué te pasa niño, no hablas, te comieron la lengua las ratas?— cuestionó mirando , el pequeño solo se encogió de hombros —ok, ok lo entiendo, no quieres hablar conmigo, de todos modos iremos por el maldito helado, porque ahora yo igual quiero uno— agregó, estacionando el carro, justo dónde se bajan había una librería, el pequeño ingresó corriendo, El villano conocido como el acertijo se sacó de onda, y no le quedó más que seguir al niño, sin entender que hacía, y cuando ingresa lo veía en el pasillo de libretas, cogiendo una lo miró levantando el objeto cual sería su único medio de comunicarse.

—No soy música, pero suelo complementarla, tengo cuerdas que vibran, sin ser un instrumento , me presento como expresión, en una forma más de la comunicación ¿Qué soy?— cuestionó sonriendo —claramente algo que tú no tienes... La voz— se responde a si mismo entonces ríe tomando la libreta que Martín extendía, y la caja de lápices, se dirijo a la caja para pagar, el niño con una amplia sonrisa lo seguía, una vez que este la compró, se la entrega, el pequeño la abrió y sacó de un bolsillo una cordel, cual se pasó por encima de sus hombros, quedando sostenida en su cuello, entonces amarró su libreta ahí, una vez que hizo eso escribió en su agenda ''Quiero ir con Oswald'' y se la mostró a Nygma

—Mira, Oswald está... como decirlo... Ocupado, pero me pidió que por favor yo me ocupe de ti... ¿entonces que helado vas a pedir?— preguntó, el niño volvió a escribir en su libreta ''Chocolate'', Ed, solo caminó hasta la heladería que estaba a la vuelta, Ed pidió los helados de ambos, y se sentó con el niño, todavía no entendía que carajos iba a hacer, mientras tanto el Pingüino no pudiera salir de Arkham.

Posteriormente lo llevó hasta la mansión de Oswald, aún tenía llaves de ese lugar, preparó una de las habitaciones, y luego él se acomodó en la del lado, a la mañana siguiente despertó Temprano, fue a mirar a Martín, para descubrir que no estaba, se asustó, le prometió a su viejo amigo que lo mantendría a salvo

—¡Martín... Martín!— gritó al no verlo, bajó corriendo las escaleras, buscando en la sala de estar si estaba el pequeño, pero no se encontraba, siguió hasta el comedor, viendo unas cosas sobre la mesa, lo que le daba a entender que el pequeño había comido, corrió hasta el salón de Oswald, dónde lo ve sentado en su trono, sintió un alivio en su corazón al saber que no lo había perdido como pensó.

—¡Joder niño me diste un susto! — bufó preocupado, y corrió a abrazarlo, aquel gesto, el niño sonrió, después de la única figura de admiración y afecto que tenia en su vida, volvía a sentir una muestra de cariño por parte de alguien más, eso se sentía bien —Soy Casi una obligación, pero hecha con consentimiento previo, un Ofrecimiento solemne ante la lealtad, una palabra que significa más, un acuerdo que se hace por voluntad, ¿Qué soy? — cuestionó, el niño rápidamente escribió la respuesta la que él creía en su libreta, y entonces la levanta, ahí decía ;

'' Promesa'' Ed sonrió , el niño había descifrado su acertijo 

—vaya, eres bueno— exclamó, ante sus palabras el pequeño solo sonrió orgulloso de si mismo, entonces volvió a escribir en su libreta algo 

''¿Cuando veré a Oswald? '' preguntó preocupado por su mentor, Ed sonrió 

—Muy pronto, ya tengo casi todo listo para que sea liberado— exclamó, el pequeño solo se acercó a Ed, y lo abrazó de forma de agradecimiento, por cuidarlo y por que le iba a traer de vuelta a su único amigo, más bien a la única persona que le había entregado una muestra de amor como si fuera un padre. 

Aunque el acertijo no era una persona acostumbrada a las muestra afecto, frunció el ceño mientras el pequeño lo abrazaba, y no reaccionó, a lo el niño se dio cuenta entonces lo soltó de forma tímida, y confusa, entonces se alejó pensando en lo mucho que quería estar con Oswald. 

No obstante las cosas no eran tan simples, Oswald estaba encerrado en Arkham por supuestamente matar a Martín, a quién tenían secuestrado, pero ahora que lo habían recuperado, Ed no podía ir y decir que el niño estaba con vida, porque podrían volver a intentar atacar al pequeño, incluso podía pasar algo mucho peor. 

esa tarde no sabía que hacer, el niño estaba ahí en silencio como siempre, era un pequeño demasiado extraño, que ni si quiera podía hablar, pero a su vez el villano tenía asuntos que hacer, y veía el niño como una molestia

—Niño iré a comprar y vuelvo luego, no le habrás la puerta a nadie, cualquier cosa te escondes ¿entendido?— cuestionó mientras se agachó un poco y miró a la cara al pequeño, el niño solo asintió con la cabeza, a lo que se fue Nygma fue directo al asilo de Arkham, necesitaba demostrar en secreto que el niño estaba con vida, así fue como comenzó los tramites para sacar a Oswald, a su vez necesitaba ver un rato a su viejo amigo, se quedó en la sala de visitas esperando que este llegara, en cuanto aparece , Oswald se acerca con rapidez a la persona que hacía que todo en él reaccionara, después de todo era el gran amor de su vida, pero a decir verdad en ese momento había solo una persona que le importaba más, se paró en frente de su viejo amigo

—¿Cómo está Martín?— cuestionó —¿Lo dejaste solo? como se te ocurre dejarlo solo ¡es un niño!— dice muy preocupado, sin ni siquiera darle chance de responder el del traje verde solo frunce el ceño y hace con sus manos una seña de que se detenga —bueno sí está solo, pero sabe como cuidarse—

—¡Como que está solo!— gritó Oswald, siendo tan dramático como siempre —¡dónde se están quedando!—

—en tu vieja casa— responde con normalidad Nygma, Cobblepot voltea ojos y hace un gesto ante la impotencia que sentía 

—¡Como que en mi vieja casa! —trató de tomar aire y calmarse pero no pudo así que volvió a gritar—¡es uno de los primeros lugares que buscarían ve y no vuelvas a dejarlo solo! — gritó 

—No entiendo por qué te preocupar tanto ese estúpido niño—gruñó enojado, entonces dio media vuelta y se fue... 

mientras iba manejando recordó que no le había dejado comida, así que pasó a un negocio por algo de comida, claramente chatarra, compró pizza, y la llevó, se suponía que saldría por un rato, pero entre los tramites , el camino, y la compra, había pasado aproximadamente dos horas, cuando regresó a casa otra vez no encontró a Martín, dejó la pizza en la mesa, y se puso a buscar por la casa 

—¡Martín, Martín...!— pero esta vez no aparecía, realmente era el peor cuidador de niños del mundo, se sentó en el sofá tratando de calmarse a si mismo por haber perdido al niño, mientras pensaba en que podía haber pasado lo peor, cuando de pronto por la puerta aparece Martín sonriendo y con una pistola en mano

—¡Oyeeeeeee tú no puedes tener eso, no es un juguete!— Ed corre y se la quita —¡Te dije que te quedaras aquí!— le gritó enojado el niño se notó espantado, sus ojitos no tardaron en ponerse llorosos, y se alejó, hasta corriendo hasta la habitación, Nygma estaba harto caminó soltó un suspiro, y caminó tras el niño al pasar por la mesa ve la Pizza, recordando que ni si quiera le había dado de comer, en serio, era el peor cuidador de niños, subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta de Martín

—Martín, abre la puerta, abajo tengo Pizza— exclamó, pero no le habría —Martín, se que estás escuchando, tal vez fui duro pero debo cuidarte— volvió a hablar, pero otra vez no le respondía, sentía que perdía la paciencia, pero se trató de contener — Soy un Acto que a ciegas es correcto, sin pensar es correcto, pero ante los ojos del resto y la verdad es una acción desacertada ¿sabes que soy?— Ed soltó una pequeña sonrisa —claro, verdad que no hablas, pero me refiero a un error, cometí un error en gritarte, así que ahora abre la puerta y vamos a comer— dice esperó unos segundos escuchó pasos y de pronto se abre la puerta, Martín estaba ahí solo lo miró se notaba que había estado llorando, Ed solo pensaba ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto cuidando a un maldito niño?.

al bajar, ambos se sentaron en la mesa, él aún tenía cosas por hacer, mientras el niño comía comenzó a hablar a sus contactos, necesitaba un guardia de seguridad que a su vez sea mejor que él como niñero, para que vea y vele por la seguridad de Martín cuando él no esté.

como aún era temprano, le pidió a la persona que encontró que vaya hasta la casa, quería conocerlo y saber si le daba confianza, así fue como llegó Corbs, era un tipo de dos metro, calvo, brazos musculosos, y tatuados, que se veía que era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera

—Hola Corbs, necesito que cuides al estúpido niño que me dejaron a cargo, además hay que darle de comer, porque tengo tantas cosas que hacer y mañana tengo un maldito día lleno de tramites todo sería más fácil si para Oswald no fuera tan importante un estúpido niño — exclamó enojado 

—si claro, puedo hacer todo eso— responde el hombre lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que tras la puerta del salón estaba Martín escuchando todo, entendió a la perfección que Ed no tenía interés alguno en estar con él, así que como siempre, como él era, guardó algunas cosas en una mochila, el tipo se fue, supuesta mente volvería por la mañana , esperó a que Nygma se fuera hasta su habitación, para salir de la casa, sin saber que se pondría a llover, el pequeño caminó sin rumbo alguno, enfrentándose a la vida que le había tocado, la soledad, el desprecio de la gente, volvía a lo mismo de siempre, en el internado todos los niños lo excluían por no hablar, partiendo porque sus padres también lo abandonaron, había crecido ante el rechazo, Oswald era la única persona en el mundo que le entregaba lealtad incondicional, su único amigo, y la única persona que le entregó afecto. 

las Lagrimas del niño caían, comenzaba a estornudar, pues estaba completamente empapado con la lluvia, cuando llegó hasta un puente, habían unos vagabundos con una fogata, se acercó, el pequeño tiritaba del frío, por lo que los hombres lo dejaron ahí, le hicieron unas preguntas cuales claramente no pudo responder, su libreta se había dañado con el agua y no podía hablar, solo se sentó en el piso, los hombre pusieron un chal que tenían en el niño, y se durmió en el piso, mojado, enfermo, y en soledad.

Cuando Nygma se despierta, va a la pieza del niño la cama estaba hecha, el niño no estaba y había una nota de la libreta, se acercó y la tomó ''no te preocupes más de mi, además dijiste que Oswald vendría, y nunca fue así. Atte: el estúpido niño'' aquello le hizo sentido, escuchó todo lo que dijo

—¡Mierda!— gritó, mientras se llevó las manos a la cara —¡Mierda, mierda ¿Dónde carajos está el maldito niño?!— gritó, entonces le dio un combo a la pared, y se sienta, se sentía tan mal, no entendía por qué tenía ese compromiso con Oswald de cuidar al pequeño hasta que lo sacara de ahí, trató de mantener la calma, y salir a buscarlo, para su suerte, justo llegó el hombre que iba a cuidar a Martín mientras él estuviera ocupado, así que le pidió ayuda para buscarlo, un montón de cosas que hacer y nada porque no daban con el pequeño.

de pronto suena el teléfono de Edward, este contesta 

—Jim Gordon al habla ¿Edward Nygma?— cuestionó

—Sí, ¿por qué me llamas?— cuestionó

—estoy en el hospital con un niño con principios de hipotermia que pasó toda la noche mojado bajo un puente, resulta que en su mochila tenía un dibujo de un niño que asumo que es él, con dos tipos uno de traje negro con un pelo raro que me recordó a Oswald, y otro que estaba rallado pero se notaba que usaba un traje verde... solo conozco a dos locos en Gotham que se visten así y andan juntos a veces —

—¡Martín!— exclamó —voy—

—espera ¿Martín del orfanato? se supone que mandamos a Oswald a Arkham por matarlo ¿tu lo tenías secuestrado? ¡Joder Nygma!—

—¡James no! no es lo que crees, déjame llegar al maldito hospital y te explico— Ed cortó, y condujo hasta el hospital, se bajó corriendo cuando ve al policía con un dibujo en la mano, efectivamente eran él, Oswald y Martín

—el niño te tiene borrado, lo que me hace pensar en Oswald como inocente, y tú el secuestrador del pequeño— exclamó

—No, no es eso... yo rescaté al pequeño de los verdaderos secuestradores y ahora necesito sacar a Oswald de ahí, pero nadie me cree que el niño está vivo— bufó 

—¿que hacía el niño afuera?—

—se escapó, porque lo llamé estúpido niño— bufó —pero no volverá a pasar, necesito verlo y llevarme al pequeño— exclamó

—para tu suerte ya está mejor, pero el niño anoche pasó bajo la tormenta lo encontraron con principios de hipotermia — mencionó James, Nygma solo asiente, en su mente la culpa lo consumía, si Oswald se enteraba de esa situación lo mataba, caminó hasta la habitación dónde estaba el pequeño abrió la puerta y lo ve en la cama, fue como un acto de inercia que corrió hasta él y lo abrazó, el niño quién dormía abrió los ojos viendo al mismo hombre que se jactaba de lo insoportable que era cuidarlo, ahí todo preocupado

—Martín, ¿estás bien?— preguntó poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del niño, y acariciando — ¿por qué te escapaste? No vuelva a hacerlo más, no sabes el susto que me hiciste pasar— dice bastante preocupado, lo que confundía la pequeña mente de Martín, hace un día atrás lo estaba retando, y ahora se mostraba preocupado, de una forma sincera, aquello dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en Martín, ¿será que aquel pequeño había logrado ganar el corazón del acertijo ?

al final todas las cosas que tenía que hacer Ed, tuvieron que proponerse, porque se quedó esperando a que le dieran el alta a Martin, solo salió para comprar algo de comer, y aprovechó de comprar una libreta nueva, y además de un block de dibujos, guardó en su bolsillo la hoja que le entregó James. 

Después de Dos días en el día en el hospital llegó a casa con Martín, lo acostó, y le comenzó a contar un cuento, no el mejor cuento para niños porque terminaba todo en una masacre, pero eso hacía reír a Martín, luego le estuvo diciendo algunos acertijos y el pequeño era todo un genio, tenía la habilidad de escribir en sus libreta la respuesta exacta.

Durante la mañana siguiente llegaba James Gordon a decirle que tenía todo listo para que Oswald saliera libre de Arkham, así que Finalmente llegó el gran día, Edward había firmado todos los papeles, para autorizar el alta de Oswald, los médicos del arkham dijeron que ya todo estaba bien con la orden del GCPD tenía el respaldo de que jamás había matado a Martín, y de que su salud mental funcionaba ''casi a la perfección'' de no ser porque cada día en ese lugar no hacía más que volverte más loco, pero poco importaba, Edward volvería a casa con él.

Llegaba al lugar, esperó en una oficina, habló con algunos encargados, le dijeron que tenía que esperar, de paso les entregó una maleta con el mejor traje de Oswald, esto se lo llevaron haciendo entrega de esto al pingüino, finalmente se sacó esos repugnante harapos de traje, caminó hasta la oficina que Ed lo esperaba

—¿Como estás Martín?— cuestionó Oswald en cuanto ve a Ed, este sonrió a pesar de que él no se había enterado lo ocurrido, ahora todo estaba bien

—todo perfecto— respondió mientras lo miró con una sonrisa

—¿con quién está ahora?—

—Con Corbs, mi guardaespaldas personal, es de confianza por si me vas a preguntar eso ahora — dice adelantándose a los regaños de Oswald, este asiente y camina con él hasta el auto, una vez ambos arriba del coche, Ed comienza a conducir iban en un silencio, pero Cobblepot se encargó de romperlo

—y tú ¿Cómo has estado?— cuestionó

—Todo bien, No me quejo solo que no he tenido tiempo de hacer de las mías— responde, el Pingüino solo asiente y sigue en silencio, entonces ahora es Ed quién trata de romper ese silencio —Martín se pondrá feliz de verte—

—Imagino que debe estar tan ansioso como yo— dice 

—¿por qué es tan importante ese niño para ti?— cuestionó Ed, a lo Cobblepot se quedó pensativo, habían muchas razones que lo habían vuelto demasiado importante para él, que no sabía por donde empezar, realmente estaba sin palabras

—porque simplemente lo es...y punto— susurró, Ed no debatió más y solo condujo hasta llegar a casa, dónde estaba Martín siendo cuidado por Corbs. 

Cuando entró a Casa, el pequeño lo ve, corrió a abrazarlo, lo había extrañado tanto, lo mismo Oswald, se abrazaron hasta casi las lagrimas, la escena conmovía a Edward, sonrió mirando a otro lado con desinterés aprovechó de ir a pagarle a Corbs para que este se vaya finalmente.

—Martín, te juro que quisiera quedarme a cuidarte por siempre, pero tengo que enviarte a un lugar seguro, mientras te tenga cerca, siempre serás mi debilidad, tengo muchos enemigos, y sabrán exactamente dónde atacar, pero antes quiero llevarte a un paseo genial y tener un día contigo como los buenos amigos que somos , como me hubiera gustado tener con un momento con mi padre— exclamó entre lagrimas , Martín también comenzó a llorar, definitivamente no quería alejarse de él, Oswald era la imagen paterna más perfecta que había encontrado, rápidamente escribió en su libreta, y se lo mostró a Oswald 

—No me quiero alejar de ti— susurró Cobblepot tras leerlo, sus lagrimas no pudieron evitar caer, acarició el rostro del pequeño —¿te gustan los parques de diversiones?— pregunta, a lo que el niño solo asiente, afirmando que si, aunque en realidad ni si quiera conocía lo que era un parque de diversiones, solo los había visto en las películas —Bueno, mañana a primera hora iremos— mencionó 

—Bueno Oswald, yo me retiro, que disfruten su día mañana— dice Ed fingiendo normalidad, pero en realidad por dentro estaba totalmente conmovido ante la escena de reencuentro, en eso Martin le dedica una mirada a su protector, entre ellos a veces no necesitaban las palabras para entenderse, acto seguido mira de reojo a Nygma, Oswald comprendió que Martín no quería que se fuera, lo que le daba a entender que había una buena relación entre ellos, sonrió, colocó la mano en el hombro asintiendo 

—sí, También puede ir— le contesta al menor, entonces Martín corre dónde Edward que estaba en la puerta y lo abraza, Oswald que lo sigue atrás los ve abrazado, Martín tomó la mano de Ed, este frunció el ceño entonces el niño lo jala para que lo siguiera, obedeció, entonces Martín le toma la mano al Pingüino y lo mira para que este le diga

—Martín quiere que... quiere que vayas con nosotros al parque de diversiones— exclamó en seco, a veces le costaba tanto esa relación de tregua entre ellos cuando habían pasado por tantas cosas, había toda una historia, dónde lo único que no cambiaba era ese amor que sentía por él que tanto le costaba ser correspondido. 

—¿yo?— cuestionó sorprendido, soltó la mano del niño, llevando su mano sobre su pecho en forma de auto señalarse—es una salida entre ustedes no debería estar ahí— agregó, Martin quién lo miraba esperanzado, bajó la mirada de forma triste, haciendo entender a la perfección que realmente quería que fuera, por alguna razón Ed no pudo decir que no , se colocó de rodillas y alzó la pequeña carita del menor

—saldremos ¿sabes cuando? él día que aún no ha sido, debe ser, pero cuando lo sea ya no lo será más... — menciona, Martín solo sonrió, sabía exactamente que hablaba de mañana, que iría con él y Oswald al parque de diversiones, había logrado su objetivo, entonces aprovechó de abrazar a Nygma, y se fue a ver la televisión , sabía que los tenía que dejar solo para que puedan conversar 

—Oye Ed... gracias por cuidar de Martín, se nota que te tomó cariño— dice Oswald 

—de nada, es un niño muy inteligente— responde mientras pensaba en que el pequeño respondió todos sus acertijos, en eso Cobblepot lo queda mirando sin decir nada, eso lo sacó de onda, pero tampoco habló, ambos estaban ahí parado sin decir ni una palabra, la mente de Oswald comenzaba a pensar en muchas cosas, realmente no había manera de olvidar a su querido Ed, menos ahora que había hecho tanto por él y por Martín —Soy un estado en el cual no se escucha ningún tipo de ruido, ni voces, ni melodías, Soy algo que se rompe cuando se pronuncia ¿que soy?—

—El silencio— responde de forma correcta —vaya manera de romperlo, con un acertijo sobre lo mismo, también curioso, pasar tiempo con Martín trata mucho de aprender a convivir con el silencio, pero a veces los gestos, las miradas, y sentimientos te dice más que las palabras— responde el rey de Gotham 

—así es, Martín no necesita hablar, es solo lograr una conexión con él para poder entenderlo— 

—Sabes... adentro de Arkham todo es una locura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento en paz, estando en casa, con Martín, y también ... — guardó silencio lo miró sonrojado y nervioso a su vez —también contigo, realmente te extrañé aunque contigo también todo es una locura— agregó, esta vez Nygma no tenía que decir, extendió sus brazos en señal que quería abrazarlo, este se acercó, y lo envolvió en un abrazo Amistoso cual fue respondido de forma inmediata, dónde ninguno de los dos quería soltarse, los nervios de Oswald estaban en las nubes, su corazón se había acelerado de manera exponencial, por lo que comenzaba a ser un poco notorio que todos los sentimientos que tenía por Edward permanecían intactos.

En ese momento todo lo que rodeaba era silencio, ninguno de los dos quería hablar, el más alto se alejó del abrazo, le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a Oswald

—me voy, vuelvo mañana— susurró, saliendo no podía sacar los recuerdos de su mente, con Cobblepot habían pasado por tanto, verlos como están ahora de por si era extraño, viéndolo del punto de vista de cualquiera de los dos ¿perdonar a quién mató a tu amada? o ¿perdonar a quién trató de matarte y arruinó el mejor momento de tu carrera? , pero parecía que ambos finalmente habían visto la luz, cada momento a su lado, se daban cuentan de más cosas.

el resto del día fue para ambos igual, mucho pensar, sobre todo, desde el estar con Martín, hasta en la amistad extraña que llevaban ambos.

El día siguiente llegó, a primera hora estaba Edward Nygma ahí, listo para salir, Oswald ya tenía preparado a Martín, ambos caminaron saludaron a Ed, fueron hasta el parque de Diversiones, para el pequeño Martín todo era nuevo, a través de su rostro de sorprendido, ellos podían compartir la felicidad y emoción del niño, su sonrisa se mantuvo todo el día, fue un gran día para los tres, cuando comenzaba a oscurecer y se tenían que ir, iban caminando, Martín quién iba al medio, primero tomó la mano de Oswald, este lo miró y se sonrieron mutuamente, acto seguido tomó la Ed, pasó lo mismo, para que luego los dos adultos se miren y sonrieron, así ninguno habló, fueron hasta el automóvil, y a manejar de vuelta a la ciudad, cuando llegaron notaron que Martín se había quedado dormido 

—Martín... Despierta— dice Oswald, Ed mueve su cabeza en forma de negación

—descuida, yo lo llevo a su habitación— dice, Os sonríe y asiente, ambos bajan del coche, y Ed lo toma en brazos, y camina hasta acostarlo, Oswald se adelanta abriendo las puertas, una vez que lo dejan acostado, le sacan los zapatos, y lo tapan al lado había una mesa y estaba otra vez ese dibujo que había hecho dónde salían los tres, pero esta vez Edward sin ser borrado, Cobblepot se sorprende y lo mira sonriendo y a su vez con sus ojos al borde de las lagrimas para Ed era extraño, ya había visto ese dibujo, pero ahora volvía a repetirse ambos salieron de la pieza antes de comenzar a hacer más ruido y despertarlo. 

una vez en la sala Oswald se quiebra en llanto

—Mañana vendrá la asistente social y se lo llevará— dice 

—llámala, dile que no venga— insiste Nygma

—No puedo, Martín corre peligro estando conmigo, ya se me ha sido demostrado antes, y seguirá así—

—estabas solo, estabas débil, pero ahora no, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, contigo siempre ha sido así, no vas a cometer los mismos errores y lo más importante no estás solo —

—¿Cómo que no? necesito re construir mi imperio, y cuando comience tendré muchos enemigos y Martín será mi punto débil, será a la primera persona que querrán atacar para hacerme daño, tu mismo me lo has dicho, la demás gente solo nos debili....— Nygma se cansó de escucharlo, y plantó un beso en los Labios de este para callarlo.

Al comienzo Cobblepot abrió los ojos de lo sorprendido que estaba, pero poco a poco los cerró y se dejó llevar, si bien su relación era una locura, Edward tenía todo lo que siempre necesitó, él necesitaba, lo que realmente necesitaban mutuamente, el amor que solo ellos lograban entregarse, el beso continuó hasta que se quedaron sin aire, se separan y se miran a los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, en los ambos se decían de todo, pero en el lenguaje que el pequeño les enseñó, sin palabras. sin necesidad de hablar, Oswald lograba comprender que Nygma le daba a entender que no estaban solos, que Martín no era solo responsabilidad de él, si no que de ambos, ellos juntos iban a construir el imperio más poderoso de todo Gotham City. 

Cobblepot acarició la mejilla de Nygma, y se acercó otra vez buscando unir sus labios nuevamente en otro apasionado beso, pero antes rompió el silencio —¿estás seguro que quieres esto?— cuestionó

—¿me has visto dudarlo?— cuestionó de vuelta, pues hace unos segundos atrás, en ese silencio se notaba más que convencido de todo, así fue que otra vez se besaron de manera apasionada, decidiendo que iban a permanecer juntos, cuidarían los dos a Martín, y de paso harían de él, el heredero de Gotham, cuando logren tomar el control absoluto de dicha ciudad, sabían que no se necesita hablar para tener una mente maestra y el pequeño claramente la tenía, además de tener a los dos mejores villanos como tutores, lo que no sabían es que Martín se había despertado, justo baja la escalera viendo a ambos besarse, el pequeño solo sonrió, la presencia del niño los hizo soltarse, miraron avergonzados pero el niño solo bajó sonriendo, y abrazó a ambos, después de todo desde el principio el plan de Martín era ese, que se quedaran los dos juntos con él, obteniendo finalmente la familia que nunca tuvo.

***

Al día siguiente llegaba la asistente social a la casa, Oswald habría la puerta nervioso, porque tenía que decirle que habían cambiado los planes

—Hola, vengo por el pequeño— dice la mujer

—Bueno, adelante, como verán hay un par de cosas que debe saber— dice entrando con ella a la casa, ella miraba a todos lados, pues efectivamente era una casa gigante y lujosa —como verás, ya no quiero que se lleve al niño—

—sir. Cobblepot, la solicitud de adopción está abierta ya, usted dijo que lo iba a entregar además aquí figura como soltero, el niño necesita un papá y una mamá— exclamó la mujer, en eso aparece Edward 

—Perdón que me meta, pero el niño es huérfano, lleva años sin ninguno de los dos, el niño tuvo un papá y una mamá que no lo quisieron y lo abandonaron, ahora Oswald quiere hacerse cargo y no está solo, está conmigo— dice sonriendo —¿Quién necesita una madre con dos padres que lo quieren mucho y lo comprenden mejor que nadie?—

—pero ustedes no están casados, y para la Ley no es buen visto una adopción de dos hombres—

—¿que importa lo que diga la ley?— insiste Oswald, —lo importante es el bienestar de Martín, y con nosotros estará bien— insiste

—Lo lamento, pero estoy haciendo mi trabajo ¿Dónde está el niño? me lo llevo ahora— dice la mujer

—No se lo llevará— dice Cobblepot cruzándose de brazos 

—Podemos negociar, ¿Cuánto dinero quiere?— interviene Ed

—¿me está sobornando? que falta de respeto a mi vocación — dice la mujer alterada, en eso aparece Martin con un vaso de jugo, se para en frente de la mujer, tanto Oswald como Ed estaban sacados de onda, le dijeron que no saliera —oh este es Martín , Hola ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó, el niño solo le pasa el vaso de jugo —¿para mi? vaya que educado eres— dice acariciando el cabello de Martín, entonces bebe un trago, él solo la mira sonriente 

—pequeño, tenemos que irnos— dice la mujer, pero él solo miró el vaso de jugo, la mujer vuelve a tomar otro trago más —vamos—

—Martín No— dice Oswald 

—Martín se queda con nosotros— insiste Ed 

—Lo siento chicos, pero el niño se va— dice en seco la mujer, tomó la mano del niño, y da un paso, pero entonces se comenzó a sentir mal, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, soltando al pequeño, y en cosa de segundos cae al piso, Martín solo la miró con una mirada fría, Oswald se acerca a la mujer para tomar el pulso

—está muerta...—miró a Ed pensando que tenía que ver con lo ocurrido

—no fui yo...— se defiende

—entonces...— susurran ambos en unísono y miran a Martín quién estaba sonriendo, sin decir nada descubrieron que Martín la había echado veneno al jugo, Oswald como Ed comenzaron a reír, Martín solo sonreía orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer, pues claramente estaba destinado a ser hijo de la pareja de villanos más dominante de Gotham. 

Fin.


End file.
